The objectives are: 1) to determine the incidence of use of counseling services by adoptive and biological families of different socio-economic statuses (middle class, working class); 2) to identify and compare the child-rearing problems experienced by these groups of parents; and 3) to describe the experiences these families had using formal and informal resources in coping with their problems. Interviews and questionnaire data will be collected from 240 randomly selected families. The data will be collected by November 1973, coded by January 1974 and analyzed by May. Final reports will be issued by August 1974. The results of this study should let us know what kind of child- rearing problems different families of latency age children have and what experiences they had with the resources they used in coping with their problems. The data should help us in planning the delivery of services to different groups of parents, especially adoptive parents.